1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical engineering and, in particular, to magnetic systems.
The invention may find applications in electronbeam magnetic tracking system of accelerators and plasma oscillators, as well as in various electrotechnical devices as reactors, transformer windings, field structures and toroidal magnetic systems of thermonuclear plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two major problems are generally encountered in developing magnetic systems for establishment of strong magnetic fields, more specifically, stresses and heating of coils for setting up a magnetic field.
A widely known magnetic system (GB, B, 1,344,366) comprises coils providing for establishment of a magnetic field, conducting and insulating tapes being wound in layers on a former thereof, and a cooling system formed with channels disposed round the periphery of the coils. Coolant is passed through the channels. The efficiency of such a system is generally low for the cooling is effected through a layer of insulating tape.
Another commonly known magnetic system (GB, B, 1,172,026) comprises coils providing for the setting-up of a magnetic field, conducting and insulating tapes being wound on a former of said coils. Wrought in the conducting tape are channels through which coolant is passed after the conducting and insulating tapes are wound. The provision of channels in a coil decreases its mechanical strength since stresses are concentrated in such channels.
One more widely known magnetic system (cf. DE, C, 1,279,182) comprises a frame with at least one coil arranged coaxially thereon and providing for the setting-up of a magnetic field, and a cooling system. The magnetic system is contained within a casting filled with coolant. Wound in layers on a former of the coils are conducting and insulating tapes encompassed by a serving on an outer surface. Interposed between adjacent layers of the conducting and insulating tapes is a layer of heat-conducting foil, which is considerably raised above the end surface of the coil, edges of said layer being in contact with coolant. The aforementioned magnetic system has a small space factor for its coils are insufficiently filled with conductive material due to noticeable projection of the edges of said layer of heat-conducting coil. If the edges of said layer of heat-conducting foil insigificantly extend above the end surface of the coils, the number of turns of said layer of heat-conduction foil has to be increased, a limitation resulting in a smaller space factor in filling coils with conductive material and, consequently, in decreased induction of a magnetic field.